nova_30fandomcom-20200213-history
Lore: The Basics
This is the outset of Lore for Starchasers. It takes place directly after the Treaty of Coruscant that happened after the Great Galactic War . Here are our slight modifications to the Galaxy during this time. The Scenario - Overview The Republic and Empire are still at war, however they deal with constant infighting. The people's faith in the Republic begins to wane after successive losses against the Empire, with large independence movements in the Tionese and Corellian sectors, which are seeing support from Imperial Intelligence, in addition to the economic crisis that spawned as a result of the war, with massive sanctions on the Republic leaving them unable to provide for their own citizens, which has led to a thriving black market. Inability to pay funds for law enforcement has left things to private individuals such as the Black Suns, a notorious crime syndicate. The Republic's economy, or what little remains of it is being embezzled by a series of corrupt politicians. The Empire is drunk on its victories, suffering mass infighting between Sith lords grasping for more power, often wasting Imperial resources for petty power plays. The war economy of the Empire has also been noted by numerous galactic economists as unsustainable and budding resistance movements supported by the SIS are rising up across the Empire. The Black Sun and other criminal organizations, as well as some conglomerates of smugglers are running rampant, the law of the day is lawlessness and the galaxy is in turmoil. Other Galactic Conflicts: The war between the Republic and Empire is not the only conflict in a galaxy at war. These conflicts are as of now, ongoing and provide opportunities for any faction trying to win over allies. Arcean Civil War: Arcea, prior to contact with the Empire, was a technologically underdeveloped planet. Nearly twenty years after colonization, Arcea and the surrounding planets provide essential materials that fuel the Imperial Military. Inspired by rogue Sith such as Lord Grathan, who have taken advantage of the chaos of war to stake out independent claims in the Empire, a Sith Lord name Darth Kahtoi usurped the throne from the Imperial puppet government and seceded from the Empire. The people accepted their new ruler, seeing him as an escape from the oppressive Empire that had controlled the system for many years. Only a year into Kahtoi's rule, people started to realize he was no different from their previous overlords. Not much has been done to reclaim the system, as the fighting in the Outer Rim and near the Core Worlds, intensifies. The resistance forces are rumored to be funded by the Republic, with several elite squads of commandos and a few Jedi supporting them. The people are desperate for peace and security once more in the Arcean system. There are those who hope the Republic will provide that, while many also argue that the Empire is their best choice because despite its oppressive nature, the system was relatively quiet. Election Day: The term of Chancellor Kotna'vat is nearly over, and there are already two candidates ready to replace him. The first is the Ithorian Co-Chancellor, Trels Sibet. He promises an end to the war with the Empire, which he claims was started due to "terrible misunderstandings" between the two factions. He has the support of the current Chancellor and a large portion of the already war-weary Senate and people. The other candidate is Supreme Commander Piett Gialde, son of Grand Admiral Siel Gialde, commander of the Imperial forces assaulting the Core Worlds. He was brought into the Republic by his mother, who instilled in him a great hatred of the Empire. He joined the Republic Military at the first opportunity and worked his way up to Supreme Commander of the Republic Military. In contrast to Sibet, he seeks total war with the Empire, holding back nothing in order to kill the Empire. He has the support of the military and the many victims of the Empire's atrocities. *More to be added*